dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nico
Nico ' (ニコ , niko ) is one of the main characters in the collab fanfic ''DxD: Fragments of Black and Silver. He is the son of The Outer God Nyarlathotep and an unnamed human woman. Currently, he is the host of the Longinus Sacred Gear Innovate Clear. Appearance Nico is a tall, lean-built man with light skin, messy blonde hair, blue eyes and a frivolous smile. In his free time or when he is exploring places he wears a long white robe with orange strips running along the inside edges which is held together by a small black belt. On top of that is what appears to be a sleeveless orange coat with a darker orange diamond pattern also running along the inside edge. He wears light brown shoes with bandages underneath and has a pale green scarf around his neck along with a headband of the same color tied on the right side. The reason why he wears this is due to how cold it can get during the nights in the wastelands. When traveling in a city or whenever he feels like it, he changes his hair length to past his nape and to a dirty blonde. He usually wears an unbuttoned dark maroon suit and a white colored shirt. Bellow both of that is a red v-neck shirt. He tends to get a bit cockier when he takes this form. When in his fits of madness Nico's hair turns white and his eyes start to spiral. Although rarely, his eyes will become red. Personality At first when a person meets Nico he tends to be quiet. Commonly, you may find him communicating little. Only using small gestures to show what he wants; or he will write his words on a piece of paper. When in this state, if he comes into physical contact with a person he will start to blush and back away. At times if he gets very angry enough he will start to speak. If he were to lose his whiteboard on which he writes it will cause him to panic or cry although the latter happens rarely. When he finally starts to trust a person his personality will change. He will start talking when he is with people he trusts. When conversing like this, he is shown to be carefree, sarcastic, laid-back, curious and sometimes snarky towards people. Due to his curiosity he gets in trouble as he will do or say things to see what kind of reaction he can get out of a person. Nico usually prefers to write then talk due to how some people make him nervous when he talks to them. When in public, even if he is with people he trusts he will revert back to writing or making gestures instead of talking. However, when fighting his personality changes and his previous personality becomes almost non-existent. Nico becomes cruel, casually indifferent and sarcastic. He has been known to make wisecracks at his enemies to provoke them. When in the heat of battle he is shown to be enjoying every moment even smiling crazily when getting hit. Nico hates when people are abused and will step in to stop it however, he knows when to step in and when not to. He has a hatred for his father which he stores inside of himself. The reason for this is because Nico blames his father for the death of his mother and for everything bad that happened to him. One part of Nico actually thanks his father for this due to it giving him a chance to do something that will let him be remembered through out the ages. There is one side that no one knows about, not even himself. This side of him contains the madness of an Outer God which is under restraint by Nico's psyche. But his insanity does leak out when under great amounts of stress causing him to go into fits of insanity. However, if something very traumatic were to happen to him again it would unleash this side of him. Despite not showing it, Nico is very intelligent and knows if someone is manipulating him. He usually plays along to see where it gets him. After a while of acting dumb he will usually call the person out to see what type of reaction he can get out of them. One thing that not even Nico knows is that when he changes his form for a while his personality will change a bit over time until he goes back to his original form. This does raise the risk of a fit of madness because of a few personalities conflicting with each other. History One day Nyarlathotep decided to create a new way of spreading madness. This was by creating a child Nyarlathotep; for this reason, Nyarlathotep found a human woman and had Nico. On Nico's first birthday his mother was killed by Angels and he was taken to a research facility and experiment on. After four years of experimenting the Angels were about to give up on Nico and send him off as a worker. However, Nico's Outer God heritage started to act up causing multiple low-level Angels to go insane. This gave the Angels motivation to continue experimenting on him. After a few more years Nico's Sacred Gear The True Longinus activated causing the angels to became overjoyed that they had found such a powerful Sacred Gear. This made them decide to train him to become a weapon they could use. But Nico's father sensed this and decided to go pick up his son from the facility. After killing every Angel and destroying every file they had on his son, Nyarlathotep then decided to teach his son a some things so he wouldn't be as "dumb as a brick" as the god put it. Nyarlathotep taught his son everything that would help him surrvive. He even taught him about things that existed before the world became corrupted. Not knowing this was his father Nico enjoyed his time with him. Nico's father then decided to leave him all by himself in the wastelands. However, he did it after revealing himself as Nico's father. Nico became furious and sad about his father abandoning him for a second time. After that Nico stayed in the wasteland entering cities every once in a while. Currently Nico is traveling the wastelands and is nonexistant to the other supernatural races making him a ghost of sorts. Powers and Abilities '''Aura of Madness: Due to being the son of Nyarlathotep and half Outer God, Nico emits a aura of Madness when he starts to fall into it himself. This is because his very existence is something that should never happen. It is so unnatural that if mere humans go within four meters of Nico, they would start to lose their sanity overtime. Nico is able to keep this under control however, it comes out if something causes him to lose his grip on reality. He can realse small bursts to cause hallucinations in his enemies but this also makes it harder for him to come back to sanity each time. In this state Nico feels no pain and will keep fighting even after losing a limb which makes it very dangerous for his well being. Proficient Marksmanship: Nico while not being the best shot in the world is good enough to hit his targets from a good distance away which helps with sniping his enemies. Combining Fail-Not and his marksmanship makes him a threat at long range. Nico is able to hit a target from one end of a city to another. Eldritch Magic: Eldritch magic is a special type of magic only available to Outer Gods, Great Old Ones and people who either made contracts with them or are the offspring of one of them. The magic revolves around (...). Nico is a novice in using this magic only able to enhance small objects like his arrows and his Sacred Gear. But doing so limits what Nico can do with his Sacred Gear. Shapeshifting: As the son of Nyarlathotep he is able to shape shift his body into anything he wants. Nico lacks the amount of control to change his appearance completely and is only able to change his hair color and length, vocal cords and eye color. A downside to this ability is his personality will change a bit each time he changes a part of him. If it's something small like making his hair shorter it won't make to much of a change. Abnormal Mind: Due to being a being that should have never existed in the first place. His mind is something that can not be predicted or penetrated by any means. This makes him immune to abilities that either predict or read his mind. Nico states that he doesn't feel any different and he has normal thoughts. While this is true somewhere deep in his mind is pure insanity that should never be set free. Above-Human Strength: Nico is able to breakdown trees and smash through concrete with his bare hands. He can also smash most structures in one hit using his legs and knees. This is quite impressive for a half human but against beings who are leagues above humans will have the advantage against Nico in a fist fight. Above-Human Speed: Nico is fast enough to momentary vanish from the site of most humans and a few low level devils and angels. When combining his speed and his strength he is able to run up a small building by digging his feet into the structure. But despite being faster then most humans and some low level devils and angels. Anything above that can easily catch him. Hybrid physiology: Despite not gaining the speed or strength of his fathers heritage he did however, gain a high tolerance to pain along with a monstrous durability and endurance along with a very high stamina. Nico was able to endure the experiments of angels for days on end with only suffering scratches and bruises. He was also able to run at full speed for one day straight while in the wasteland before passing out due to exhaustion. Due to Nico's enjoyment of fighting combined with his unique physiology he is able to keep fighting even after losing an unnatural amount of blood. Equipment Small whiteboard: Due to sometimes not talking and writing instead he usually carries a small whiteboard with him along with a few markers of different colors. Nico tends to get his whiteboard broken, stolen or lost so half of the time he makes another one with Innovate Clear. True Longinus: (黄昏の聖槍トウルー・ロンギヌス, Tōrū Ronginusu): Is the first and most powerful Longinus, as it is the same spear that St. Longinus used to kill Jesus Christ. After its previous owner Cao Cao died it went to Nico.A single stab from it can kill and vaporize a high-ranking Devil instantly. It can create an energy blade that is made up of powerful Holy energy that can vaporize an Ultimate-Class Devil with ease. It can also extend and retract according to the users will. It has shown to be capable of shielding the user against fatal attacks, and split powerful energy blasts with a single slash. It can also release enormous Light Energy Projection easily vaporizing devils and make a pillar of light out of light energy. However, despite all of its great power Nico is only able to use a small amount of it's power making him known as the weakest Longinus wielder. Fail-Not: Is a bow that was weilded by Tristan a Knight Of The Round Table. The bow was said to never miss a mark this is due to its user being able to place an invisble marker of sorts on the opponent. Fail-Not uses any type of arrows the user has at hand Nico usually can make diffrent type of arrows with diffrent effects using Innovate Clear. But Nico usually has some arrows that he made before which are a mix of Holy and demonic atributed arrows. Due to Nico having an average amount of magical power Nico can only make up to ten marks at a time. Quotes TBA Trivia *The reason the author names most of his characters Nico is cause of the multiverse theory. *His last name was picked cause the author was to lazy to find a good one so it might change. (And has been changed) *Nico enjoys eating pizza and milk. * Nico's theme is The Only Thing I Know for Real *Nico is 16 years old and 163cm *Nico likes rain and the snow Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Vermillion King Of Mischief